


La Belle Au Bois Dormant

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballet, Ballet Dancer Reader, Bucky Has A Crush, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Secret Crush, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You surprise Bucky and the team inviting them to your play.





	La Belle Au Bois Dormant

“ _La Belle Au Bois Dormant_.” Bucky read. “Sleeping Beauty?” He moved his eyes to Steve, the suit bothering him as the rest of the team discussed the play they were going to watch. “I didn’t know there was a ballet for that.”

The theatre was much fancier than he first supposed it would be, and he was glad that they made him dress up instead of wearing the jeans he planned.

“You probably never heard about anything more than The Black Swan when it comes to Ballet.” Natasha pointed.

“Actually,” He cleared his throat. “Yes.”

Steve chuckled.

“Come on, jerk.” He looked at the programming in his hard. “Let’s take our seats.”

They entered the rooms silently, the best seats reserved for their names.

“How did you get these seats?” Natasha questioned Tony, looking at the stage.

“I didn’t.” He sat down, relaxed and typing on his phone. “They were given to us by someone very special. Now shut up, we were almost late and it is already starting.”

Before he could use his phone for another second Pepper pulled it from his hand and set in her purse.

“Pepper.” He protested as the musicians stood up, applauding politely like everyone else. “Give it back.”

“You’re here to watch the play, not to use your phone.” She reminded him.

Soon, the people started entering the stage, the well-known story being set and acted. Just then, they started dancing.

Bucky tried  _hard_ to stay entertained and don’t wander but it was hard. After so long hiding and recovering his old memories, as well as treating his PTSD and the many other problems Hydra had cause him, he was socialising for a while with his fellow Avengers and defending the world. He was even in peace with Tony, even though they weren’t exactly friends.

“Where is Y/N’s seat?” He questioned Steve. He supposed you would be late but  _uninvited_  was completely different.

You were part of the Team for a while now, the newest addition after the Spider kid. You didn’t live at the compound with them and he didn’t know the actual reason. You had a life outside – some said even an actual job but it wasn’t confirmed – and he was more than curious about you.

Natasha shushed him before Steve could answer, concentrated on what was happening on the stage.  

“What is she doing?” Sam questioned to anyone close enough to hear.

“Cursing the baby.” Tony yawned. “She’s the bad fairy after all.”

Honestly? Bucky had no idea of what was going on. There were way too many people dancing and acting and he was far too distracted to understand the plot.

And then you showed up. Gracious as ever, dancing graciously, spinning and doing all of those  _ballerina_ things he couldn’t come close to name but were beautiful.

You were the princess.

His eyes never left you since that moment. He always knew your fighting skills were delicate and – oh – so hypnotising, but he never noticed how much of your Ballet it had. When the curtains closed with you lied down, he automatically turned to Steve.

“That’s Y/N.”

“I know. I saw her too.” He chuckled.

“I thought you were bored, Bucky.” Sam pointed. “Weren’t you napping just a few moments before Y/N showed up?”

He let out a short sound that counted as an answer that no one actually understood, and didn’t even stand up while they waited for the break to be over and the team chatter.

He needed to see you now more than ever. For the next hour he barely even blinked as your feet body almost floated and your movements enchanted him. He couldn’t even remember what the story was about anymore. You were everything he needed and wanted to see.

When the play was over, Bucky was the first one to start applauding and stood up with the team to cheer you, and went to the private area with them as soon as you left the stage.

Many of dancers passed them, some of them devouring him with their eyes, and Sam even flirted with a girl. Bucky, though, only had the eyes to your door.

“Come on in.” He heard your voice after Pepper knocked on the door.

Your space was big enough to fit all of them and he could see a bathroom door a few places from your vanity, where you were sat with the biggest smile.

“So.” You turned around to look at them. “What did you think?”

They all looked at each other and started applauding together once again, making you blush deeply. You changed into a dress in the bathroom, and while everyone left after talking to you, Bucky was the one who actually waited – absolutely in silence – for you to gather your stuff.

“You were amazing, doll.” He affirmed. “I’ve never seen anything half as beautiful in my life.”

Your eyes widened and you felt your cheeks red. Even though you didn’t assume, when invited the team your goal was to impress them,  _especially Bucky._ You had a crush on him even before you joined the team and never acted on it. Hearing him praising you was something that made your heart race and your face absolutely red.

“Thank you so much, Bucky. It means a lot to me.” You affirmed.

He gave you a sweet smile and looked down at his hands for a moment,

“So… “ He cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you like to go out. I’m sure we can still find some good place open, it’s just a bit past midnight.”

You were shocked.

He was asking you out.

“You know. Celebrate this with a… Salad?” He frowned. “I don’t really know what dancers eat.”

You laughed, not sure if it was a joke or if he was actually clueless about it.

“Honestly, Bucky?” You looked at him, gathering up the courage. “All I want is a hot dog or a greasy sandwich, and there is a place close to my apartment that you need to try out.”

He was surprised by your answer but chuckled quickly.

“Well… Lead the way then.”


End file.
